


Dystopia: Conquest

by EdenPrince



Series: Deukae OT7 Lovefest [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Beastmen - Freeform, Blood, Demons, F/F, NSFW, Seduction, Undine, Vampires, Witches, awoken - Freeform, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenPrince/pseuds/EdenPrince
Summary: The Witch Queen of the abandoned Glacial Domain wants to avenge her people. She dreams of bringing Dystopia to the world. To do this, she'll seduce the rulers of the surrounding domains and conquer their lands.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Deukae OT7 Lovefest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209617
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. The Vampire Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is another 7 part fic because apparently I can't stand the thought of sticking to just one ship. But this time it's just… nsfw hours. No need to call the police, I'm already in horny jail.
> 
> The Witch Queen character/design is partly inspired by the Witch Queen in Love & Legends (one of the stories from the Lovestruck vn app).
> 
> Not really sure what other tags to put, so I'll add as I go. Also no posting schedule, I just wanted to get this one out there first lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch Queen's first target is the Umbra domain's Crown Prince Dami. With the most stoic ruler out of the way, the rest should all fall perfectly in place…

Eternal night seemed boring, entirely too dull for Witch Queen Handong's taste. She was used to her homeland's almost blinding surrounds, with a white and blue colour palette and glittering structures carved from ice. It made infiltrating the Umbra domain that much easier, she supposed. Less of her magic was taken up by glamours to keep hidden. Though perhaps she was underestimating the competence of these night dwellers.

The Umbra domain was one of the more prosperous lands, with lavish buildings that housed the nobility and a very popular trade in the 'entertainment' industry. The Witch Queen was no stranger to these lands, nor was she a stranger to the domain's fearless ruler. Crown Prince was relatively new to leading the domain, and was struggling to negotiate between constructing a more conservative reputation for her land or retaining their primary source of income. The Witch Queen knew what pathway appealed to her most, and if she were in the young Prince's shoes… Well, it was only a matter of time before she'd find herself in the Prince's bed instead.

The Witch Queen continued her journey to the domain's centre where the Crown Prince resided. A thin layer of fog creeped in after she muttered an incantation under her breath. With the snap of her fingers her physical form dissipated into a white mist, blending seamlessly with the cover she created. The Witch Queen drifted up, avoiding the guards entirely in favour of taking a more direct route to her target's chambers. She located the window connected to the Crown Prince's room and slipped through before returning to her physical form.

The Witch Queen didn't bother changing from her usual attire into something more fitting for the domain. It was much more comfortable and intimidating when she wore her icy blue dress, jagged icicles forming the bodice that served as some personal flair and a warning for those who got too close. The circlet that sat atop her head was made of silver tendrils that interlocked and held a single teardrop diamond in the centre. Her silvery blue hair was pinned back in a low bun, while a few locks in front framed her face.

The Witch Queen circled around the room. It was lavish, with red curtains lining the walls, and ornate furniture filling most of the space. One thing that piqued her interest was the large portrait hanging in the centre of the wall opposite the Prince's bed. It depicted the Prince in a white blouse, black waistcoat, and matching black trousers that fit her slender form. Her hair was cropped short and held back by a black crown with sharp points. She looked so regal and powerful as she stared down her nose at the observer. Whoever the artist was, they captured her piercing red gaze perfectly.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure, intruder?" The voice slithered through the air and caressed the Witch Queen's ear.

Oh… That wasn't just air.

The Witch Queen bit her lower lip and leaned back into the rigid body behind her. That elicited a low growl from the Crown Prince, her hand immediately clawing at the Witch Queen's neck.

A sigh of pleasure, then a throaty laugh.

"Be a dear and squeeze a little harder?" The Witch Queen's voice was rich like honey.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just rip your throat open and suck you dry."

"My, my. That isn't any way to treat a guest," The Witch Queen turned around in the Prince's grasp, her sharp nails tearing at the delicate skin of her neck.

Thick crimson blood oozed from the newly formed wounds, and yet the Witch Queen seemed unfazed. She did, however, catch the Prince's eyes glow briefly at the sight and smell of her blood. But in the blink of an eye the skin stitched itself together as if nothing happened, the thin rivulets of blood on her neck the only evidence from what transpired. The Prince finally snapped out of her blood-focused haze and really took in the woman before her.

"Witch…"

"How astute."

"I thought your kind had gone extinct a long time ago."

"Not quite. Although, having your people massacred hardly encourages survivors to make themselves known," said the Witch Queen, her hand lifting to trace her nail along the Prince's soft cheek.

She laughed when the Prince caught her wrist in her powerful grip, forcing her hand away.

"So, why have you chosen to reveal yourself now? And why have you infiltrated my home?" The Prince snapped.

"I knew you'd be the only one who'd listen before attacking. Well, I was half right."

With her free hand the Witch Queen used her finger to scoop up the blood on her neck. The Prince's eyes couldn't resist as she focused on the red staining the Witch Queen's finger. She knew the smell of Witch blood was difficult to ignore, it was part of the reason her sisters were slaughtered.

"I'm listening," said the Prince, glowing red eyes darting between the blood and the Witch Queen's amused gaze.

"You want to know how to control your domain, please every one of your subjects, no?"

"That's unrealistic."

"You're right. You can't please everyone. But you're struggling to keep power and respect. I can help you, if you help me."

"Stop being vague, Witch! Speak plainly."

"I simply want power, influence. It's obvious that you have it, and I do not."

"And how, exactly, do you plan on using this power?"

"If I give you a taste," The Witch Queen held her finger up to the Prince's lips, just out of reach, "Will you stop asking questions?"

She could see the muscles in the Prince's neck strain as she clenched her jaw. The hand still holding her wrist gripped tighter, nails digging into her skin but not yet puncturing. The conflict in her eyes made the Witch Queen laugh. She didn't wait for an answer before brushing her fingertip along the cold, pale lips as if she were applying lip stain. The Prince's tongue immediately licked up the blood, her mouth capturing the fingertip shortly after. Even when presented with an easy meal, the Prince was still courteous enough to avoid using her fangs - this absurd amount of control she exhibited intrigued the Witch Queen.

"You've never had Witch blood before, have you? It would have been before your time," The Witch Queen's lips pulled up into a sinister smile.

The Prince didn't respond, entirely too focused on consuming the exquisite treat. Witch blood was said to be rich, sweet, and highly addictive. It held magical properties that enhanced vampiric abilities but induced hyper bloodlust in return. After the Witch massacre nearly two hundred years ago, Witch blood was banned across the realm due to opposing domains going mad in search of more. Eventually supplies ran dry as Witches were driven to near extinction.

The Witch Queen added another finger, pushing them further into the Prince's mouth. How utterly debauched she looked with her mouth full and eyes closed. Pale cheeks were reddened - whether it was from the boost of Witch blood or pleasure, the Witch Queen couldn't tell. She wondered just how far she could take it with the Prince under her spell like that. In a cruel moment, the Witch Queen withdrew her fingers and laughed when the Prince tried to chase them.

"Ah, ah," The Witch Queen's hand snapped up to the Prince's neck in a swift role reversal, "I have a lot of magic at my disposal so don't get greedy, young one."

Taking a moment to marvel at the slender column, she leaned in and licked a slow line up the length of it. The muscle beneath the Witch Queen's fingers drew taut, straining against the firm grip. She could feel the vibration from her throat as the Prince growled.

"If… If I were to help you, how can you assure that you won't betray me?"

"Mm, what do you know of ritual blood bonds, dear Prince?"

"I've only ever read about them in ancient tomes. It's an outdated practice."

The Witch Queen's laugh was soft and airy, "Perhaps, but a ritual blood bond is still the single strongest bond any living creature can perform and achieve."

"And if I agree to the bond?" The Prince asked, eyes firmly locked on to the Witch Queen's.

"We'll have power and control beyond your wildest dreams," The Witch Queen's grip on the Prince's neck tightened, "You can rule by my side as the realm crumbles."

It seemed like an age before the Prince nodded. The Witch Queen's lips pulled up into a wicked smile before she sealed the agreement with a rough kiss, her tongue grazing dangerously against the Prince's sharp fangs. She shoved her back towards her bed and took slow, measured steps to follow. The icicles that served as the bodice of her dress melted, the water trickling down her body. The rest of the dress dissolved as well, although it left no puddle on the floor. Only the Witch Queen's undergarments remained when she stood between the seated Prince's legs.

"Do you want another taste, young one?" The Witch Queen asked, her finger gliding along the Prince's bottom lip.

"If we're doing this, you might use my name."

The Witch Queen smiled, "As you wish, Dami. Then you may use mine. Only speak it when we are alone, hm?"

"Yes."

She pushed the Prince on to her back and climbed on top. Pinning her by the neck, the Witch Queen leaned in and whispered her name to the young Prince.


	2. The Alpha Beastman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Vampire Prince secured by a ritual blood bond the Witch Queen sets her sights on the leader of the Forest domain, Alpha Siyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Cherry and Pie!
> 
> Hope y'all are having as much fun reading as I am writing this! Let me know what you think, and if there are things you might want to see in upcoming chapters :)

"Cherry, wait for me!" A little girl cried out, darting over tree roots and narrowly avoiding branches.

Ahead of her was a small white dog with a seemingly endless supply of energy. They raced through the thick forest, with the girl lagging behind just slightly. Eventually the white pup skidded to a stop when the trees opened up into a large meadow. The sky was a mix of pinks and oranges as the sun set, casting warm light across the stunning green grass and highlighting the array of colourful flowers.

"It's not fair that you shifted! I can't do it yet," said the little girl, finally catching up to the white dog.

The white dog barked before her limbs stretched, the fur retreating as the form took on a more human appearance. The humanoid child retained her dog ears, longer canines, and her fluffy tail. Cherry beamed at her friend, twirling her blonde shoulder length hair around her finger.

"Sorry, Pie. I got too excited!"

"Give me a headstart next time," Pie crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

"No!" Cherry giggled, "Besides, I'm not going to wait around for us to get caught the next time we sneak away."

The Pie poked her tongue out and wandered further into the meadow, feeling the cool grass beneath her bare feet. Inhaling deeply, she could pinpoint the different varieties of flowers that grew in the field, the scent of small animals roaming about, and the clean smell of water in the nearby river. The pups often came to the meadow as a reprieve from their chores and lessons, opting to explore and play once the sun began to set. Cherry had been restless all day due to the warm weather. She followed Pie and grabbed her hand before running towards the river.

“Slow down!” Pie protested, barely keeping up and stumbling over her own feet.

Cherry eventually let go and laughed as she stepped into the stream, goading Pie to follow by splashing the refreshing water at her friend.

“Come on, get in,” said the blonde pup, delving further into the river to let the current carry her.

The brunette pup didn’t want to get left behind so she stepped quickly along the shallow edge of the water, trying her best to keep her balance. Cherry swam faster downstream and submerged herself. When she emerged she wiped the water from her eyes and turned around to find her friend.

Where did she go?

“Pie?” Cherry called out, eyes darting to the land on either side of her.

No response.

“Pie, don’t be mean,” said Cherry, swimming back to the edge so she could stand.

Upon standing, the sharp metallic scent hit her. Then her eyes caught up. Further upstream Pie was face down in the water, red staining the river around her. Cherry frowned in confusion.

“Pie…”

Her limbs felt heavy and numb as she waded towards her friend. It was as if she were observing her body from outside. Each step forward made her blood pump faster. Cherry knelt beside Pie’s lifeless body and nudged her shoulder to turn her over. There was blood… So much blood spilling over, plastering her brunette locks to her pale face.

“Pie?” Cherry’s voice was so quiet.

With slow, careful movements she brushed back the wet strands of hair to reveal a deep gash along Pie’s temple. The sight of the wound paired with the heavy stench of blood overloaded Cherry’s senses, so she froze.

“What have we here, youngling?” A gentle voice echoed, bringing with it a calming presence.

A woman in a pretty blue dress knelt down beside her, resting one cold hand on her shoulder and the other on Pie’s. Cherry snapped out of her paralysis and looked up at the stranger, taking in her striking features and kind, unwavering smile.

“My friend,” was all that Cherry could say.

“Allow me.”

The pretty woman tucked her arms under the little girl’s body and pulled her out of the water. A whisper summoned tree roots from the ground. Cherry watched on, enamoured as the roots rose from the dirt and twisted together to form a table. Pie was placed on top and the pretty woman pressed her ear to her chest. The little girl couldn’t understand what she was doing, but the woman’s cold hand began to glow white as she placed it over the wound on Pie’s temple. The bleeding stopped but the pretty woman wasn’t finished. She then placed her fingertips in the middle of Pie’s chest and drew them upwards along her sternum, her neck, then finally along her chin. The river water trapped in Pie’s lungs had been extracted, and Cherry was amazed at how the water flowed through the air at the pretty woman’s command.

“There. She’s better now,” said the pretty woman, “We better get her back home, hm?”

Cherry nodded and the pretty woman lifted Pie into her arms again. Without a word, Cherry reverted back to her beast form and led the woman back to the village.

* * *

The sun had truly set by the time the Witch Queen arrived at the domain’s capital village, the moon’s soft light peeking through gaps in the thick canopy. Up ahead were shelters crafted from wood and leaves, dens carved into the hills. It wasn’t just canine beastmen that resided in the capital, but a range of differing species. Contained fires were scattered about the village to provide warmth and to cook meals. The little white pup faltered for a moment at the edge of the clearing, glancing back at her chaperone before shifting to her biped form.

“Wait here,” said the girl before taking a deep breath and scampering off.

A deep howl pierced through the village, echoing out into the greater forest. The denizens of the village froze and immediately bowed as a woman with wild black hair and countless scars emerged from the largest shelter. The Witch Queen observed from afar as the woman charged forward and grabbed the girl by the scruff of her neck. Harsh words were spoken and the girl burst into tears. An explanation and fierce hug later, the woman locked her eyes with the Witch Queen. So that was the Forest domain’s leader, she thought. While she’d heard the name, she had never seen the face. 

Until now. 

The Witch Queen’s eyes raked over the Alpha’s muscular body as she stalked towards her, barely covered by a wolf pelt and convenient patches of fur. A large and intricate necklace crafted from bones hung around her neck. She couldn’t help but grin, enjoying the sight in front of her.

“I understand you saved one of our pups,” The Alpha said, voice hoarse and words clipped.

“It appears so,” The Witch Queen replied.

“We are indebted to you. Come, we will discuss repayment.”

Without a reply, the Alpha scooped the girl out of her arms with little effort and headed back to the hut. The Witch Queen followed at a leisurely pace, taking in what she could of the village under nightfall. All eyes were on her, tracking every movement as she passed. It was fascinating seeing so many different kinds of Beastmen living in harmony. Strength in numbers, she supposed. She watched as the Alpha handed the sleeping girl to a young woman with feathers covering most of her body. When the Witch Queen finally entered the Alpha’s shelter it gave her the opportunity to really take in the woman’s features.

Choppy black hair that had a mind of its own, wolf ears with bite marks and slivers missing, scars scattered around her body from many a battle, and bright golden eyes. The Alpha set aside the pelt and slumped into her chair, propping her head up with her hand. The silence between them was thick, the tension palpable. The Witch Queen figured the Alpha knew who - or rather what - she was.

“What is a Witch doing in these parts?”

“I’m travelling, just passing through.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Maybe I am lying, but you don’t need to believe anything I say. As you said, you’re indebted to me,” said the Witch Queen.

She took a step forward, eliciting a low warning growl from the Alpha. How cute.

“Our debt to you has yet to be negotiated, terms haven’t been set.”

“Of course.”

“You saved the life of a pup from our pack. In return we can offer you resources, safe passage through our domain, or one instance of servitude.”

“Servitude, you say?” The Witch Queen asked, her lips pulling into a sly smile.

“Within reason,” The Alpha’s eyes narrowed.

“Perhaps we could negotiate a little more with that in mind.”

“I have no need for a Witch.”

“Not even for her blood?”

The Alpha’s eyes flashed a brighter shade of gold, and the Witch Queen knew she had her hooked. Emboldened by that reaction, she stepped closer to the Beastman.

“What if I could provide you with a little of my blood every now and then? Would you consider being more liberal with your terms? I can tell you’ve tasted it before.”

Sharp claws dug into the wooden armrests, splintering the planks. The Witch Queen circled around letting her hand caress the Alpha’s arm, up along her shoulder and over the back of the chair.

“I want you,” whispered the Witch Queen, “I want you and your influence to help rebuild my home.”

“And why would you need my help specifically?”

“I’m just one little Witch all on her own. I figured a big, strong wolf like yourself would be able to help me.”

She continued walking around the chair, letting her nails drag down the other side of the Alpha’s shoulder and arm. There was a creak, then a snap. The armrests were destroyed under the Beastman’s grip. She threw the broken wood aside and lunged at the Witch Queen, pinning her arms above her head on the fur-lined ground. The Alpha bared her teeth, her canines eager to sink into the pale flesh beneath her. Before she could take a bite, her hands grew cold in an instant. The Witch Queen laughed as the Alpha struggled, her hands began freezing over from where they held her wrists. The ice spread rapidly up her arms and stopped just shy of her shoulders.

“Bad wolf. Where are your manners?” The Witch Queen let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head, “Although, this spot right here is quite exhilarating.”

“Release me now!”

“Will you behave yourself?”

“Insolent Witch.”

“I will give you your fill of blood, but I want you to serve me in my journey to unite the seven domains.”

“Unite the domains?” The disbelief was evident in the Alpha’s laughter, “You’re foolish to think you’ll succeed.”

“Share a ritual blood bond with me, and I promise to give your domain more land and more freedom to do as you please.”

The Alpha’s eyes closed as she considered the offer, the ice trapping her arms sending chills through her body. While her own hands were still pinned by the woman above the Witch Queen’s magic once more seeped into the ground, bringing roots to life as they emerged from beneath the furs. The roots coiled around the Alpha’s feet and slithered up her legs until they stopped mid thigh, securing her spot straddling the Witch Queen. Two more root tendrils emerged, this time starting at the Alpha’s muscular back where they slipped around her front to form a beautiful and intricate weave. Such a pretty sight, the Witch Queen mused as she took in the roots that followed the lines beneath the Alpha’s breasts and joined at her sternum. The more her prey thrashed about, the tighter the roots coiled.

“Do you enjoy pain, Alpha?” asked the Witch Queen, a salacious smile gracing her lips.

“I will rip you to shreds!”

A moment later there was a deep howl as the roots broke out into thorns, piercing the Alpha’s skin. Blood trickled from the small punctures, dripping down on the Witch Queen’s dress. 

“Had you been a good wolf, this would be a lot more pleasurable. I will release your arms and retract my thorns if you behave. If you can demonstrate even just a little self control, I’ll reward you with a taste of my blood.”

The condescending tone triggered the Beastman, and it amused the Witch Queen to no end. Her wild eyes widened in rage, and her breathing grew ragged. Once the words finally sunk in, though, the Alpha conceded with a bow of her head. The Witch Queen withdrew the thorns first, allowing the small wounds to heal before the ice melted. With her hands now free, the Witch Queen sat up so that her face was level with her captive’s torso.

“Mm, very good. Let me clean you.”

The Alpha, despite having her hands free, remained still. She turned her head away in submission as the Witch Queen leaned forward to lick away the small trails of blood. Her tongue ran along the plane of the Alpha’s rib just below the vine framing her breast. She could feel the muscle beneath her lips twitch as she continued to different parts of the Alpha’s body.

“Shall I let you taste from the source? Can you control yourself, Alpha?”

“Stop talking,” The Alpha answered, her voice much quieter than when they first met.

A cold hand curled around the back of the Alpha’s neck, guiding her forward as the Witch Queen tilted her head to the side. She gasped as the large canines sunk into her shoulder then let out a low sigh, her face contorting into an expression of pain and pleasure. The Witch Queen smiled to herself.

With another domain leader secured, the confidence in her plans grew. Dystopia was drawing nearer and nearer.


End file.
